Reaction to Action
by Madame la Burke
Summary: His entire being was numb. Tragedy was no stranger to him; he'd seen more in his twenty-six years than most see in an entire lifetime. But this was different. This was Helen. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Authour's Note: So, this is my first attempt at a Sanctuary fanfic. Kind of nervous about posting it up, but I'm going to take that as a good thing. Plus, the nerves help my creative proccess. Anyway, this is set just after the Sanctuary self-distructs, very much centered on Will at the moment, but give it time =]. A great big thanks to the wonderful Arones, as she's been a great inspiration. Aaannddd here we go!**

"Will, we need to talk," was all the text message said. Said man sighed heavily and dropped into his car uncaringly. His entire being was numb. Tragedy was no stranger to him; he'd seen more in his twenty-six years than most see in an entire lifetime. But this was different. This was Helen.

As his eyes began to water, Will shook his head and ran his fingers through his filthy hair. He couldn't remember the last time he actually used soap in the shower. His eyes caught his reflection in the rear view mirror of his car – a gift from Delcan after everything had happened. His motorcycle had been destroyed along with everything else in the Sanctuary. He barely recognized the man staring back at him. Dark circles hung beneath his pale blue eyes, his skin was gruff with stubble, and his mouth drooped in an ever-present frown. But his eyes, gentle cyan orbs, were dead. No gleam of life, no glimmer of happiness resided there; not any longer.

Will jammed his keys into the ignition and pushed the "Start Engine" button; damn if technology didn't cease to amaze him. The V6 engine roared to life and purred gently as it idled in park. With a quick, fliud motion, the sparkling white Optima was in gear, and Will pulled out of the FBI parking garage. He was stopped behind a line of cars paying visitors' tolls when he first saw it. His eyes drifted to his rearview mirror, and in the reflection he saw a familiar profile strutting across the parking lot in a pair of signature heels. Will snapped his head back to look out of the rear window, and as he did, she glanced in his direction.

Deep cobalt locked with sky blue, and for an instant, William Zimmerman couldn't breathe. Without thinking, he slammed the car in park, jumped out of the driver's seat, and darted toward the vehicle she'd disappeared behind. "MAGNUS!" he shouted, ignoring the strange looks he received from colleagues getting into their own cars. Will sprinted around the end of a large SUV and stopped just short of the wall seperating the garage with the street. "Helen..." His voice was a strangled whisper; his mind reeled and jolted and spun. She had been there, he had seen her. Either that, or he'd finally lost it completely.

The sharp beep of a car horn brought him back to reality. Not as quickly as he had left it, Will returned to his car and exited the parking lot, no longer attempting to stop the salty demons that streamed down his face.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Helen knew she shouldn't visit the FBI building so soon after the Sanctuary's demise, but she had to see him. Despite their age difference, she'd formed strong feelings for Dr. Will Zimmerman; feelings that ran much deeper than she cared to admit. She also needed to steal a certain set of security system shematics, though the former reason seemed more important than the latter.

She'd been walking back to her rental when she happened to glace at the lengthy line of departing vehicles. Their eyes locked in an instant, and her heart stopped. She had to move, and quickly. Helen continued her usual pace, but as soon as she was concealed behind the Suburban she parked next to, the elder woman dropped to the ground and rolled under her rental. She said a silent prayer of thanks for having rented a Jeep. She would have never fit under a sedan.

As Will rounded the edge of the larger SUV next to her, she had to cover her mouth to withold a choked sob. His voice was so hurt, so broken. He whispered her name hoarsely, then trudged back to his car. She turned her head away from the view of his feet and let out a haggard, choked sigh. What had she done to him?

/-/-/-/-/-/

The door of his old apartment creaked open, and his dragging feet thumped tiredly on the oak floors. Will tossed his keys in the gold, star-shaped dish that sat on the foyer wall, then kicked his door closed, not bothering to latch any of the locks. If someone wanted to break in, he wouldn't stop them. Most of his things were gone, and what little he had was still packed away. He'd replaced his wardrobe with his last check, as well as putting as much down on his appartment as he could. Will put in his two weeks notice with SCIU the day after the Sanctuary blew up before his eyes.

With a sigh, the good doctor rubbed his hands through his hair and kicked his shoes off, then haphazardly disrobed and entered his bathroom. He ignored his rough reflection and stepped into the shower, going through his usual nightly rutine. The water was hotter than he usually tolerated, but Will didn't care. He ignored the stinging of the pressurized water and stood under the stream lifelessly. After a few minutes of burning his flesh and scalding his scalp, Will hopped out of the shower and got ready to meet Abby in the Old City park. She was the last person he wanted to see, and he was pretty sure she knew it. He'd been avoiding her at work, ignoring her calls, and keeping her beyond arm's length emotionally. Deep down, Will knew he shouldn't keep her hopes up by continuing their relationship, but he didn't care anymore. He couldn't be with the woman he wanted, so why throw away the woman that wanted him?

The park was only a few blocks away from his appartment, so Will walked to meet with his girlfriend. Hoping she wouldn't show, or would leave when he was late, the young man took the scenic route to her predetermined meeting place. On arrival, he resisted the urge to sigh. Abby was sitting on a bench with a cup of coffee clutched in her hands, waiting patiently to give him the cup she'd bought for him.

"Will, I thought-" she began, but he held up his hand and sat next to her.

"Sorry I took so long," he mutterred, taking the paper cup with his name on it in his hands. "Lost track of time in the shower." He wasn't lying, but he wasn't being forward with her, either.

Abby smiled weakly and took a sip of her coffee. "I understand. I just wish you would have let me know." She noticed his lacking reaction and dropped her smile. "That's behind us now, so …"

Will sat quietly next to her for some time before taking a sip of his own coffee. He wasn't in the mood to talk, so he decided to let her lead in the conversation.

And the blonde did just that. "Will, I know it's been tough the past few days, but you really need to start trying to move on," she said gently, her left hand finding his arm. His skin was still radiating some warmth from his shower, and even in the dim light of the street lamp, she could see the pink tint of burns. "Will … is there something I should know about?"

The man in question shrugged, his eyes having not left the ground since he'd taken a seat. Abby's exasperated sigh prompted him to say, "I'm fine. I'm just tired."

She saw through his lie immediately; brow furrowed, the young woman dropped her coffee cup in the garbage can next to them and stood up. "Will," she began, her hands finding her hips. "You are not fine. You probably are tired because you smell like you haven't really showered in days. I'm tired of being locked out, Will. You need to talk to someone, and I don't understand why it can't be me."

Will sighed and took another sip of his coffee. Despite their continued time together, Abby had never learned how to order his coffee properly. "Please, Abby. Just let me … figure this out." His eyes were dull and his voice was near monotonous, which only angered his girlfriend more.

"Dammit, Will! I will not let you just 'figure this out'." She raised her hands in mock quotation marks, then crossed her arms over her middle. "You're going to tell me right now what the hell has been pulling you down so far." Abby sat down again, this time with her body pointedly directed toward Will. In response, he pulled away slightly and sipped his coffee again.

"I know the Sanctuary was important to you. It was important to me, too. But I'm not letting that loss completely divert my attention from other things, more important things." She reached for his hands, but he pulled away and sipped his coffee. "You and Kate weren't there. Biggie was … already gone, so he didn't have to see it go. And Declan said that all of the residents were safely relocated. Even Henry and Nikola got out. Will, everything was avoided."

Will winced at her words before moving to the trash recepticle to toss out his horrible cup of swill. His arms crossed numbly over his chest as he leaned against the light pole. "Not everything," he whispered averting his gaze to a small patch of lightening bugs near bushes across the walking path.

Abby sighed and turned to face him, deciding that any physical actions would probably be pointless. "She died protecting what she loved," she said softly, trying to read his body language. He was too well trained; all she saw was pointed defenses, and that's exactly what he wanted to express.

"Will, if you're not going to talk to me about this, then I'm going to have to file an injunction requesting a psychiatric evaluation of you." Despite her efforts, threatening his job meant nothing anymore. She didn't knew he was leaving at the end of the week.

"Fine," was his only response.

"For goodness sake, Will!" Abby shouted, standing to confront him. This was ridiculous. If he couldn't get over the loss of his extremely well-preserved boss, then there was no hope for their relationship, and Abby wasn't ready to let that go. "Do you care about anything anymore?"

That stabbed in just the wrong place. Will's back snapped straight and his arms dropped to his sides. In two strides, he was leaning over the bench they'd been sharing, his face inches from hers. "I did," he growled, his eyes glaring and his lips pursed. "I cared about a lot of things. Biggie, the residents, MY HOME!" He quickly moved around the bench as Abby took a step back toward the walking path.

"Everything I loved went down in flames with that building, and I will never get her back!" His words did not go unnoticed, but he wasn't finished. "You've never had everything that was ever important to you ripped away in a moment, and I've had to deal with that twice in the past twenty years!"

Abby's hand went to her trembling lips as he shouted at her, and she turned away when he backed down and sat on the bench again. She breathed deeply once, twice, and a third time before turning back toward the man she loved, her eyes filled to the brim with tears. "Everything you loved?" she croaked, her chin puckering as she held back a sob.

Will sighed and put his face in his hands. She'd stabbed a stick in the wrong place, and now his own grief was taking away the one thing that wasn't so terrible. Part of him wanted to apologize instantly, take her in his arms, and kiss away her pain. But the rest of him knew that they were never meant to be. His heart was never in it. He loved the Sanctuary first. He loved Helen. Did he? He wasn't sure, but he knew he didn't love Abby.

The woman in question descretely wiped her eyes and sat down on the bench, her hands twisting in a knot and resting in her lap. "Have you ever …" her words trailed off as a lump formed in her throat.

"I thought I did," he muttered, crossing his arms around his middle. "I wanted to, but … I never felt it, no."

A unbidden sob escaped Abby's trembling lips, her hand quickly covering her quivering mouth to prevent her swirling emotions the ability to escape. After composing herself, she sat up straight and whispered, "I wish you would have told me about her earlier." Her eyes overflowed with tears, but the FBI agent maintained her compsure, denying Will the oportunity to see her break under his words.

Will huffed out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, then stood and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry, Abby," he said, his voice soft for the first time that evening. "I really am." With that, he turned and walked toward the park exit, his mind blocking out the quiet, heart-broken sobs that escaped his ex-girlfriend.

/-/-/-/-/

_The Sanctuary was burning, the stench of sulpher and magnesium filled the air. Henry and Nikola staggered away from the side entrance as Will was running in. "Wait!", Nikola cried, chasing after the good doctor. "Will, you don't want to go into that!"_

_But the normal man wasn't listening. He was determined to find her. Maybe she hid in catecombs in a place that was fortefied. Or maybe she used Henry's armour. He had to find her. Ignoring the vampire at his feet, Will dug through the rubble, ignoring the burns on his hands. She was okay; she had to be._

_Nikola caught up with the younger lad easily and stood back while the boy dug through the scarred rubble. How could he tell him? He was still denying it himself. "Will..." he said softly, his pale hand finding the younger man's shoulder. "William-"_

"_Either help me or leave, Tesla!" he cried, his eyes filling with tears. "I'm going to find her!"_

_The vampire sighed and pulled Will away from the rubble, flattening the mortal to the ground with ease. "You will find her, Will!" he growled. "You will find her charred, scattered bits near Sally's tank. Do you want to find her like that?!"_

Will woke with a start, his body and pyjama pants soaked with a cold sweat. He trembled as he swung his legs over the side of his bed and flicked on his bedside lamp. He could hear his mother's voice in a distant corner of his mind whispering, "It was only a dream, William," but he knew better. It was a memory; his worst nightmare come to life. After he regained control of his limbs, he walked over to his window and drew the curtain aside. First, his eyes went to the sky – the moon hovered neatly over the adjacent building, the half circle gently lighting the streets below. And then his eyes drifted to the street, where they stopped and stared at a ghost.

Once again, he saw, very clearly, Helen Magnus standing in the street, talking to what looked like a Red List dealer. Will rubbed his eyes and grabbed his glasses. By the time he returned to the window, she was still there, but walking toward an alley way just down the street. As fast as humanly possible, Will dressed himself and threw on his shoes, his mind and body racing; one toward the door and the other into oblivion. He decended the steps from his apartment two at a time and flew out of the street entrance just as Magnus's heels clicked out of view. He made chase quickly, dodging a cab and another oncoming vehicle. The horns from each echoed incessantly off of the multi-story buildings around them. Will skidded to a halt in front of the alley entrance before grabbing his phone and flicking on the flashlight application. He quietly, but hastely, made his way down the alley, listening for whispers or laughs or the familiar click of Magnus's shoes. But it was quiet, almost silent, as he made his way to the end.

"Magnus!" he cried, turning in circles trying to find where she could be hiding. "Please, Magnus!" He backed against the dead end wall at the very end of the alley, shining his light back and forth across its width. "Helen … Please. If you're there, let me see you. Let me know that you're okay!" His voice cracked as a sob bubbled out. Will hadn't even realized he was crying until his tears splashed down on his extended arm. With no sight of the woman he so desperately missed, the young doctor slid down to the ground and hugged his knees tightly to his chest. With no care as to who may be watching, he burred his face in his knees and let his emotions flood out; his body was wracked with harsh sobs that tore at his throat. He had lost so much in that one night, and his mind could no longer take the pressure of containment any longer.

The distraught young man would be awoken later that evening by a homeless man requesting his usual sleeping space. Will obliged groggily and managed to find his way back to his own bed, only after stripping of his filthy clothes.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Helen Magnus had just tucked away in the side room of a partially vacant building when Will entered the alley with his phone lit up. She listened to his cries through the door while the dealer she was speaking to gathered the Red List abnormals she'd purchased. Her heart broke little by little as he cried out for her and then broke down in gut-wrenching sobs. How could she let this continue? Was this not exactly what she'd hoped to avoid? Magnus bit down on her bottom lip to keep it from trembling as her own tears formed in her eyes. As she wiped away the salty demons, the dealer returned to the room and told her that her order was loaded and ready for transport. She thanked the man and tipped him for his good manners, (which were few and far between in his line of work), then silently drove to her delivery point.

/-/-/-/-/-/

The end of the week was bittersweet for Will Zimmerman. This job had been forced upon him, much to his chagrin, but it had given him a chance to work with the girl he thought he might have feelings for. On the same note, his job became the only thing he had once the Sanctuary was gone, and it was a torture chamber after he revealed his true feelings to Abby. His last day was simple and very much like the days preceding it, except on his last day, he brought home the few keepsakes and collectables he had on his small desk. He left the picture of Abby behind.

As he entered his apartment, Will sighed and flopped the newest addition to his stack of boxes down on his small kitchen table, then turned his attention to the few TV dinners in his freezer. Spaghetti and frozen steak were his choices for the evening. He made a mental note to go grocery shopping in the next few days. As his spaghetti cooked in the humming microwave, Will took the opportunity sort through his latest box of stuff. The baseball his father gave him at the Sanctuary, a glow-in-the-dark, hack-proof jump drive that Henry gave him, and a sparkling, heavy pen set that Magnus gave him. The third made his eyes water; he growled in frustration and slammed the pen set back into box and threw the baseball across his living room. The ball hit the leg of a small table, which toppled a stack of books onto the floor. His face fell into his hands as he let out an airy groan of frustration. The beeping of his microwave elicited a swear from him. Will quickly got his food and set it out on his TV tray. Nothing entertaining was on regular cable, so he flicked on his Internet-connected streaming device and looked for something through his collection of applications.

Just as Will found something decent to watch, his phone began buzzing on the kitchen table. With a disgruntled sigh, he retrieved the device and checked the caller-ID. "Hey Henry," he answered, his voice tired and gruff.

"Hey yourself, dude. You sound terrible," came the reply from his very good HAP friend.

Will smiled for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. "Yeah, I probably look like shit, too." He returned to his seat near his TV and crammed a fork-full of his dinner into his mouth. "How's London been treating you?"

Henry paused for only a moment, not enough for the emotionally disoriented doctor to notice, then said, "Just fine. You should see Erika. She's glowing!"

"You should send me a photo," was muffled by a mouth-full of spaghetti.

The HAP laughed and tapped on his tablet PC. "It's on its way. As is another little packet. Declan wanted me to get it to you, and I was calling to make sure your number was still active."

"Why wouldn't it be?" He flicked through an application's selection of shows with one hand and swirled pasta on his fork with the other.

"Well..." Henry began, his arms crossing over his chest. "You didn't answer for a few days."

Will stopped chewing and set his fork to the side, then turned his TV set off. "Yeah, sorry about that," he muttered, sitting back in his chair. "I've been …"

"Forget about it," he muttered, clacking away on his laptop. "You should have both messages now. Look, I gotta go. Mag-uh-Declan needs my help with something, and I promised Erika I'd have breakfast with her. I'll talk to you later, man." Before the good doctor could say anymore, the call was disconnected from the other side.

Almost simultaneously, his phone chirped in response to receiving two data messages. The first was just as Henry promised, a lovely photo of Erika with a baby bump that might be construed as an early sign, but she'd been pregnant for nearly eight months. She still had a long way to go, but she and Henry were up to the task. Despite the distant pang of jealousy, Will was happy for them.

The second was a strange packet that had to be uploaded to a computer before being properly viewed. So, the young man did so, and while waiting for the data to stream, he finished his TV dinner and tossed out the plastic packaging that it had come in. A light beep came from Will's laptop to alert him that his file was ready for viewing. A quick click of the mouse opened a series of documents – the floor plan to an abandoned warehouse along with its address, a photo of the warehouse exterior, and a video file. The computer immediately found the proper software to play the file and popped a new window open as Will was examining the floor plan.

"Will, if you're watching this, then the Sanctuary is gone. I want you to know that it was a last resort; it pains me to know that my system, mine and my father's lives' works are completely destroyed. But it had to be done. You should also have received an interesting bit of information along with this message, thanks to Henry's ingenious creativity. Meet us there exactly one week after you watch this file, down to the minute, if you please. And don't worry, we shan't be late." With a gentle smile, Helen ended the recording with a quick flick of her mouse.

Will sat completely still, his mind perplexed beyond what he could comprehend. Magnus left him a message with specific instructions for what to do when the Sanctuary was destroyed. Which meant she planned it; somewhere, sometime, in some far away place, which meant she knew that he would be there. She planned on shutting him out and leaving him in the dark, flying blind. The young doctor grabbed the arms of his chair and squeezed until his nails penetrated the faux leather fabric upholstry before jumping up, grabbing his shoes and keys, and storming out the door.

He drove for hours, aimlessly, before stopping to get gas and an energy drink. After getting back in his car, he clicked open his phone and accessed his home cloud. It took Will all of three minutes to get the address he was supposed to arrive at in one week's time. He punched the quardinates into his phone's GPS system and sped of toward the warehouse district. After about ten minutes, he arrived at his destination, completely hell-bent on finding Henry and asking why he would pull such a wise-ass prank on him. But instead, Will found an empty lot with a poorly constructed fence around it, said fence playing host to a for sale sign.

His hands flew up to his head and through his hair, fisting in his messy locks until he was sure he was going to pull out chunks of the fur. Then he slammed his fists against the steering wheel, his head following suit. Ragged sobs wracked his body, shaking him to his core. Why would Declan have this sent to him? As he tried to pull himself together, Will thought of logical answers to his question. Perhaps it was in her will, or maybe it wasn't even Declan's doing. Maybe it was implanted into the data package remotely. But who would do that?

As Will gathered his puzzled brain and put it back in its right place, blue and red flashing lights appeared behind him. "Great," he muttered as he wiped his eyes and rubbed his face. The knock on the window was expected. Will aready had his paperwork and identification ready.

"What are you doing out here this evening, sir?" the officer asked as he handed the doctor's information back.

"I'm on my way to see my sister in New City," he replied. "My GPS must have gotten scrambled."

The officer nodded and asked, "What address are you looking for? I live in New City; I can probably point you in the right direction."

Will nodded and gave the man his own address, then zoned out the instructions on how to get there. He greatfully accepted the ramblings and bid the officer a good night before heading back to his apartment.

/-/-/-/-/-/

_He was determined to find her. Maybe she hid in catecombs in a place that was fortefied. Or maybe she used Henry's armour. He had to find her. Ignoring the vampire at his feet, Will dug through the rubble, ignoring the burns on his hands. She was okay; she had to be._

_Nikola caught up with the younger lad easily and stood back while the boy dug through the scarred rubble. How could he tell him? He was still denying it himself. "Will..." he said softly, his pale hand finding the younger man's shoulder. "William-"_

"_Either help me or leave, Tesla!" he cried, his eyes filling with tears. "I'm going to find her!"_

_The vampire sighed and pulled Will away from the rubble, flattening the mortal to the ground with ease. "You will find her, Will!" he growled. "You will find her charred, scattered bits near Sally's tank. Do you want to find her like that?!"_

Will awoke with a start, his body drenched and sticking to the upholstry of his living room chair. He'd fallen asleep in front of his TV again. Though, subsequently, it was the loud beeping alarm of his laptop that awoke him. The machine needed to be plugged in, and after nearly crashing his system twice from lack of proper power, Henry had installed an alarm system that would remind Will to plug the thing in before it lost all power.

Sleepily, the young doctor reached over toward his laptop and plugged the power cable in. A light green glow was coming off of the screen, which aroused his interests just enough to keep his eyes open. With the screen dimly lit, Will could see the faint outline of something behind the schematics of the fake warehouse he was supposed to meet Magnus at. With a quick flick on his mouse pan, will brightened the screen back to normal. The transparent image disappeared as the screen brightened.

"What the hell?" He then tapped the button that brought his screen brightness level down until it was barely lit. And then he could see it clearly. It was a descretely disguised photo of the jump drive Henry had given him. Will smirked, fond memories flitting through his mind, then grabbed the small drive and plugged it into his computer. The jump drive then ran its own programs, scanning for viruses and back door programs, then loaded a new series of documents, including another video file.

This time, instead of Magnus, Henry was on the business end of the camera. "Hey, man. Sorry about all the confusion," he began, his eyes glued to the screen on which his camera was attached. "We just gotta cover our bases; you know how it is. Anyway, the blueprints that probably just finished downloading are legit, and so is the address. Be there this coming Friday, six o'clock. You'll see the spot on the prints."

The HAP's head snapped to the side as the muffled voice of Helen Magnus shouted, "Come on, Henry! You have to leave!"

Henry sighed and looked up at the camera as he finalized whatever he was working on. "Good luck, Will. Hang in there." The screen went black and the video file closed itself, revealing a set of new blueprints with a destinct path marked out. The address in the corner was on the outskirts of Old City, in an area of town that Will had heard of a lot of abnormal activity since the Sanctuary was removed from the equasion. Of course, he didn't witness any of it; everyone over his head agreed to keep him on indefinite desk duty as long as there was an abnormal presence in the city.

With a haggard sigh, Will turned off his computer, unplugged the jump drive, and headed toward his bedroom, throwing the glow-in-the-dark stick back in the box he'd gotten it from. Despite his hatred of medication, the good doctor popped a sleeping pill before heading to bed.

Now, to wait for Friday.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'd be incredibly grateful if you left a review. Praise or critique, I love to know what my readers are thinking. Thanks again, and check back soon!**

**PS: Let me know of my spelling errors you may see, please. My word processor is being angry at me and won't let me use spell or grammar check.**


	2. Chapter 2

Never had five days felt like such an eternity. Will Zimmerman stayed in his apartment, eating TV dinners, watching black and white television shows, and mostly fixating on the last piece of Helen Magnus he had left in this world. Every night, he watched that short video, sometimes muted, just so he could see her face, her smile. And sometimes he wanted to hear her say it; say that she had this up her sleeve all along. He wanted to be angry at her; she took away his home, his life! But in the end, he always curled up clutching a pillow while watching her tell him good-bye.

Will walked cautiously into the abandoned building as per his instructions, following the carefully routed path he loaded onto his phone. The structure itself was fairly simple, but the doctor feared if he hadn't been given a specific path to follow, he would be lost in no time at all. The flashlight danced across the floor and walls with each step he took, his eyes following cautiously. This place didn't look like it had been used in years. Dust clung to the various pipes and other protrusions from the walls, and the air was tainted with the stale scent of dust. Carefully, Will dodged a puddle of sludge as he continued his journey. He wasn't sure what to expect when he reached his destination.

As Will approached a straight section in his dictated route, he let his mind wander. Memories flittered past his mental eye like butterflies, each wing holding a precious moment in time. He let his thoughts return to the Cave of the Feathered Snake, as Henry had comically come to call it. They had both been exposed to water tainted with an extremely powerful element, and that element accelerated their bodies. He regretted much of what he said while he was under the influence, but Magnus had understood; she always did. Will's eyes began to water as he reached the end of the damp corridor. Forcefuly, he wiped the dampness from his eyes and flicked the map open on his phone; a left at the intersection led him down the final winding stretch. "Almost there."

As the young doctor trudged out the home stretch of his predetermined path, his heart was racing. Who would be at the end? Or what? With Henry and Magnus he couldn't be sure. Will paused just behind the final corner and took a deep breath. "It's now or never," he murmured to himself and then stepped into the small boiler room. With eyes wide and a lump in his throat, he grinned at the sight he took in.

Henry and Kate were standing over a table scattered with "topside" goods – a large pepperoni pizza, a bag of assorted burgers, and a bag of tacos to name a few of the artery-clogging goodies they gathered.

"Will!" Kate shouted, having looked up from her tablet computer when she saw the flashight glinting off a small puddle of water near the door. Her voice jostled the HAP's attention from his own tablet, and he grinned as he spotted his sorely missed friend.

"How've you been?" Will asked, hugging Kate tightly and swallowing his disappointment. Despite what he knew, he was hoping to see her. "Besides being desperately starved of food." All three of them glanced at the table of junk food in unison and chuckled.

"Even though they try down there, topside food just cannot be replicated in Hollow Earth," the young Indian woman replied. One hand tucked an errant lock of hair behind her ear and the other grabbed a taco from the table.

Henry moved to Will and extended his hand, then laughed at the shocked look on his human friend's face. "I'm kidding, dude!" He chortled, "Come here!" He pulled Will into a quick but meaningful hug, then grabbed some chow for himself: his choice was a slice of pizza.

"Yeah, topside food is the best," the HAP said, his mouth half full. Before Will could ask what he'd been doing in Hollow Earth, Henry quickly offered up an explanation. "I've been helping Kate get the new Internet system working. Despite their mounds of superseding technology, they still need an IT guy."

Something on Henry's face told Will he wasn't getting the full story – perhaps it was the quick twitch of nervous, wolfish eyes in Kate's direction – but he didn't push it. He was just as hungry as the other two, and let his gut feelings be attributed to the growling in his stomach. They sat and chatted while munching on the smorgasbord of fast food when the faint clicking of high heels could be heard echoing in the hall. At first, Will ignored it. He'd been hearing that sound for weeks. Hell, he had even seen her a few times, but she wasn't really there. But when Kate and Henry got quiet and finished the last of their food quickly, the psychologist knew something was up. His gaze shifted from his burger to his friends. The confused look on his face only merited a change in direction from their eyes: their gazes both shifting from his face to something behind him. With an inward shrug, Will wiped his chin on the back of his hand and turned to see what the fuss was about, or lack there of, as it were. What his gaze met nearly stopped his heart in its tracks.

There she stood, in flesh and blood, (and a tight skirt and flattering blouse that sent a rush of blood from his confounded heart to his groin), her cobalt eyes locking with his cyan ones. "Hello, William," Helen said softly.

His jaw flopped open at the sound of his name on her lips. There must have been something in his burger.

Magnus took a few tentative steps forward into the room, not wanting to startle her protégé any more than she obviously already had. "It's ah… been a while?" She wasn't sure how to start this conversation; she was very much aware that he thought her dead.

As blood found its way back into his limbs, Will managed to push himself up into a standing position. His mind was reeling and he was sure if he opened his mouth he would lose his recently consumed lunch. When he was sure only words would come out, he tried to speak. "M-Magnus?" It came out as a scared whisper, as if saying her name would make her vanish.

"Yes, Will?" Helen did her best to stay calm and collected, but she'd heard his cries, seen his depressed demenor in the past weeks. She'd even caught wind of his break-up with Abby. Despite her efforts, Helen had let herself be seen by the very man she was trying to avoid. At first, he chased and cried after her. But it soon dwindled down to simple double takes and then nothing. He had become convinced that she wasn't there; that was exactly what she wanted. For a little while, anyway.

Despite the wall of control he'd constucted around himself since the Sanctuary's demise, Will's emotions were boiling over and on the verge of spilling out. His hands gripped tightly to the fabric of his pockets before the surge of emotion blasted through his protective wall like a fiery freight train.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" he screamed, his hands flying from his pockets, outstretched as if he was going to hug her. Before she could reply, his mouth opened again. "You go on some 113 year long 'zen retreat', only to actually be setting up all kinds of… whatever you were doing as Helen Bancroft, and then come back and decide to blow the Sanctuary sky high! Who the hell pulls that kind of stunt?"

Magnus stepped aside as Henry and Kate quickly fled the room, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire of the rocky reunion. She tried to put a word in, but Will simply wouldn't have it.

Will was now pacing the boiler room, his footfalls heavy and pointed, anger running through his whole body. "You took out your own home for God's sake! And it wasn't just your home, it was Henry's and Kate's and the Big Guy's." His eyes were wet with salty demons, and they shone with the desperation and despair he had kept locked away for those few weeks. "What would ever make you think something like that was okay, Magnus? What did Henry and Kate think of this?" The look in her eyes only added fuel to the flames. "They were in on it?! THEY knew but I didn't?" His legs were suddenly weak, and he quickly found his seat again. Shaking hands covered pale cheeks and ran up through freshly-cleaned hair. He finally found the energy and 'give-a-damn' to scrub himself down in the shower just hours before he found his way through the abandoned building.

Helen took the brief pause in his rant as an opportunity to speak: she didn't think she'd get another for a long while. "Will, please," she began, finding a seat next to him, but still giving him space. "If I thought it was safe to tell you, I would have, but-"

"But what, Magnus?" Will glared at her, fighting the urge to break down and hug her to his chest, like he had been desperate to do since the moment he saw her. "You've told me much darker secrets that I've adamantly kept to myself, including the very nature of the Sanctuary. Why couldn't you tell me this? Why couldn't you-"

Helen bit the inside of her cheek as Will's voice cracked mid-sentence. He was right. Oh was he so right. She should have told him. But in the back of her mind, the voice she always hated to hear yet always listened to was telling her that she did everything exactly as she should have, and that he would have to lick his wounds and keep going. It didn't help the guilt that was sinking in her stomach like a brick in the sea.

Will drew a staggered breath, trying to calm his frayed and singed nerves. His anger was nearly extinguished and pain and hopelessness were taking it's place, not burning with ferocity, but slowly swallowing him up. He took another breath and halfway through it, a sob cracked through his lips, unbidden and unwanted. The last thing Will wanted to do was cry. Not right now. But his body and mind had different plans.

Before he could stop himself, the psycologist was shaking with sobs, his eyes flooded with tears. "Why?" He cried, "Why, Magnus?"

Helen sucked her lip between her teeth and daringly placed her hand on her protégé's arm. "Will, I'm so sorry," she breathed, allowing her other hand to lie on his knee. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you." _Swell job there, Helen, _her mind retorted. "And I wanted you safe." His current state made her seriously question her judgement. He was a broken, hollowed-out version of the man she hired four years prior. How was this safer and happier than an informed Will? Again, that voice in the recesses of her mind begged to differ. It told her that he would have been worried to the point of physical illness if he had known even part of the truth, and he would have wanted to help much more than he did in those final hours. With his position within the ranks of SCIU, she couldn't risk it. What if he was compromised? What if he told Abby one night, without thinking, and she turned them all in?

Will only absorbed bits and pieces of what she said, his mind stretching in too many directions. One part was trying to rein in his emotions and another was trying to digest what she was saying. But the part he was most concentrated on was the piece of his mind reveling in the feel of her soft hands on his arm and knee. She was really there. Maybe she had been a figment of his imagination before, but he knew that, even with his skill set, his mind couldn't conjour such a profound hallucination. Despite everything he felt toward her, the feeling that clung to him the most was that of sheer joy. She was alive.

Despite his best efforts not to, Will pulled Helen to his chest in a tight hug, ignoring her muscles' intial defensive response. His face burried into her shoulder while his hands slid up her back, clutching her desperately close. The smell of her gentle fragrance graced his senses, the feel of her soft skin against his nose as he breathed her in quelled the final fear that he had finally lost his mind. Helen Magnus was indeed alive and he never wanted to let go.

Magnus was surprised by his actions, (and his sudden mood swing), but held him close without question. Her arms easily wrapped around his torso as he pulled her against him. After a few moments of awkwardly hunching toward him, she slid over into his lap, almost cradling him to her body. She let him cry against her, his sobs slowly subsiding and his breathing returning to normal. Her own eyes stung with tears, and she tried in vain to push them back. One, then two, then three tears fell from her eyes, streaking her mascara down her lightly flushed cheeks. With as much descretion as she could afford, Helen wiped them away, hoping that her overly-observant friends would overlook any evidence left behind.

It felt like he'd been holding her for hours before Will finally reliquished his grip on his former employer. She stood with ease and moved back to her own seat, waiting for him to speak. He looked into her eyes before uttering a word, not sure what he was hoping to find there. "What now?"

/-/-/-/-/-/

After their dynamite reconciliation, Helen left Will to his own devices. Kate and Henry were beckoned to follow her and they did, much to their dismay. Will took the top off of the junk food mountain his friends had comprised before retuning to his apartment to brood. His mind couldn't wrap around what had happened. Magnus was alive and while that drug him out of his numbness and onto Cloud 9, but he still couldn't help the the anger boiling under his skin. She had deliberately lied to him by allowing him to believe she was dead. He could have jeopardized whatever it was she had planned with one simple slip of the tongue. That fact didn't soothe the pain of the knife in his back, though.

A soft knock on his door pulled Will away from his musings and his TV dinner, which sat cold and untouched on the folding table next to his recliner. He answered the door quickly and stood still in his doorway, surprised to see who was paying him a late visit.

"May I come in?" Helen asked softly with her hands gently clasped in front of her. She was wearing a teal v-neck dress that reached her knees. Below that was a pair of dainty tan heals with a strap on each that ran from her ankle to the center of the toe of the shoe.

Will blinked rapidly before stepping aside. "Uh, yeah," he stammered. He noticed the force behind her smile as she entered his apartment and he caught the way she bit at the inside of her cheek. He wondered why she would be so nervous. "Sorry about the mess. I've uh…been meaning to pick up."

Helen waved his comments away with a simple, "It's no problem, William." She followed him into the small sitting area, her eyes scanning the food wrappers he quickly disposed of. It didn't look like he had left his apartment except when absolutely necessary. Her bottom lip found its way between her teeth; what had she done to him?

As they sat down, Will looked her over once more. The teal chiffon of her dress clung to her perfectly and stretched delicately over her breasts. At her waist, there was a small string that came together in a loose knot and the ends dangled down into her lap. Her legs were crossed at the ankle and tucked to one side. She wasn't wearing stockings tonight and he could see the light glint off of her silky smoothe skin. When Will heard her clear her throat, he realized he'd been looking at her legs too long.

Magnus smiled weakly when her protégé's gaze met hers. "How have you been?" She asked, hoping not to get such a riled response out of him this time.

Will nestled into his recliner and cracked a forced smile her direction. "I'm fine," he lied. He knew she'd see through it, but he wasn't ready to admit how far down his personal pit of despair went. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Gladly." She watched as Will went to the kitchen and shuffled around, rifling through the cupboards for a mug. Part of her just wanted to tell him everything right then, but the voice in the back of her mind told her otherwise. With a sigh, Helen stood and joined Will in the kitchen. "Need some help?"

Her gentle tone dug under his skin and soothed his aching heart all in one blow. Will shook his head in response, his shaggy hair bouncing side to side. His hands fumbled with the only box of tea he had: it was a breakfast blend that she gave him for his birthday ironically. After finally releasing the tab on the small box, he placed a bag in each mug he retrieved and then started his electric kettle. "It'll only be a minute," he muttered, looking in every direction but hers.

She nodded silently and let her arms cross gently over her middle. Helen didn't want to pressure him into a conversation, but also didn't want to have wasted the trip to his apartment. She needed him to listen to her without his emotions running wild and she wasn't sure he would be able to control them even after his outburst that afternoon. "Look, Will," she began, moving her body so she was directly across from him. "I didn't come here for a late night cup of tea and you know it." She waited for a response from him and was mildly surprised when she received none. "I truly am sorry for everything that's happened. But I need you to understand that what I did was for the well-being of the Sanctuary and that I wasn't trying to hurt you deliberately."

"Yeah, because blowing it up was such a great way to keep it safe," Will scoffed and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I blew up a building, yes. I blew up a building that served as the Sanctuary, yes. I'd even come to call that place my home, but I had no other option." Again, Magnus waited for his response. He held his tongue again, and for that she was grateful. "The Sanctuary isn't gone. It's just been… relocated."

"What do you mean, relocated?" Without thinking, he set his hands back on the counter and bumped into the hot kettle on his counter. He had all but forgotten about the boiling water beside him. He reflexively drew his hand back and swore as he ran it under cool water.

Helen was by his side in an instant and allowed herself to examine his wound. "You should ice it," she said in her doctor's voice. Her tone brought memories to the surface for Will, and she noticed immediately. Magnus moved to his freezer and grabbed a cube of ice from one of the small plastic trays on the top shelf. She noticed the stock of microwave dinners and the gaps between each box. She made a mental note to have a decent meal prepared when he arrived at the Sanctuary.

After he turned off the sink, Will let her massage the ice over his hand, basking in the feel of her silky hands over his. A shiver ran down his spine and he wasn't entirely sure it was because of the drop in the temperature of his hand. He risked a glance in her direction. Her eyes were focused on the treatment of his hand and her brow was furrowed in concentration. She licked her lips then sucked them in and held them between her teeth. Will never realized how beautiful she was until now.

Helen finished rubbing the cold cube across the outer edge of Will's hand and dropped the remaining ice in the sink. "That should do it," she said gently and kept her hand over his. She never noticed the small, blotchy scars on that hand before and she wondered how he'd gotten them.

Will didn't want to pull away but also wanted to fix her tea. Maybe if she had something to sip on she would stay longer. He moved his gaze up to her face and locked eyes with her. It gave him a chance to really look at her face. Her eyes were sad and tiny crow's feet were starting to show just outside of each sapphire orb. Her lips were drawn in a shrugged smile, as if the other half of her face refused to pretend anymore.

Gently, Magnus brought her free hand up to cup Will's face. "Oh, William," she breathed. "I am so sorry."

He brought his uninjured hand up to cover hers and then turned his head in her palm until his lips brushed against her thumb. "I know," he whispered. "And as much as I've felt these past few weeks, and as badly as I want to be angry at you, I can't." His eyes filled with tears as he searched her gaze. "I thought I'd lost you."

She could only look at him. Here it was again: that deep, penetrating sadness she'd seen on his face everytime they'd seen each other. Helen pushed back her own tears and forced a gentle smile onto her lips. "You haven't, I can assure you," she replied as she took a step closer to him. Her hand wrapped gently around his injured one and brought them both up to her chest where she placed his palm over her heart. "I'm right here."

Will watched her movements, his eyes locked on their enterlocked fingers. He felt her pulse through her dress. If there had been any lingering doubt in his mind about her well-being, it was locked out for good. As he counted each beat of her heart, he realized just how close he was to her breast. A few more inches down and he would be cupping the supple mound. He could imagine massaging the flesh beneath her clothes and flicking his thumb over her nipple. His mouth started to water and blood rushed to his groin as he let his imagination spin into gear.

They stood that way for nearly a minute, Will staring down at his hand on her chest and Helen watching as the wheels in his mind began to turn. She couldn't possibly imagine what he was thinking, but she hoped his mind was present enough to hear what she had to say. "I want to bring you to the Sanctuary."

That snapped him out of his delicious daydream. Will looked up at her with confusion written clearly across his face. "Come again?" He asked, his brow arching slightly.

"I want to bring you to the Sanctuary," she repeated. "The new one, that is." Magnus turned away from him and poured water from the kettle into the cup closest to her. Steam slithered up from the mug as she bobbed the tea bag in the hot liquid, removing the brown sack after her tea was just the right color. "Not tonight, but soon."

Will tried and failed to hide his disappointment as he poured his own cup of tea. "Okay," he murmured, tossing out the used tea bags and dragging out his sugar canister. "I don't have any cream, sorry."

She waved her hand and let him scoop a spoon of sugar into her cup before stirring the crystals in and sipping at the hot liquid. "That's fine. I prefer it without, actually."

There was silence between them as they sipped their tea. Then Will said, "When can I see the Sanctuary?"

Magnus sighed and looked down into her mug, her eyes reflecting off of the dark tea. "I don't know yet," she replied softly. "I have to make sure everything is safe up here before I do anything."

Will's eyes widened and his eyebrows nearly reached his hairline. "Up here?" He asked, setting his tea down. "What do you mean, 'up here'? Where is the new Sanctuary?"

His mentor chewed her lip and avoided his gaze. "I've said too much," she muttered and then finished off her tea. "I need to be going. Thanks for the tea." Her eyes were glued to the floor as she hurried to the door.

He set his own mug down and chased her to the entry way, hoping to block her exit. "Magnus, wait!" he called, reaching for her as she reached for the door.

"Please, don't make this more difficult."

Her tone pleaded with him and caused Will to pause in his steps. That moment was just enough time for Helen to make her escape. He watched as the door closed behind her for just a moment, then followed her outside. "I'm not the one making things difficult!" he shouted at her as she ducked around the corner of his apartment building. A growl scratched at the back of his throat as he jogged to catch up with her. How the hell did she move so quickly in three-inch heels?

As Will rounded the corner, a fist came out to meet his face. His back smacked the sidewalk, leaving him gasping for breath. A bulky figure leaned over him as his vision faded. "Sorry, mate," the figure said. "That's gonna bruise."

/-/-/-/-/-/

Will wasn't really sure who brought him back to his apartment or who handed him a steak to put on his face, but he was fairly sure it wasn't Helen Magnus. He took two Tylenol and half of a sleeping pill before sprawling out across his mattress. Sleep found him in minutes. The next morning, the left side of Will's face was covered in varying shades of black, blue, and purple. Whoever punched him must have socked him right in the cheek. He popped two more Tylenol and grabbed a bag of ice before curling back up on his bed. He had nowhere to be and had no intentions of leaving his home with his face in the state it was, so Will decided to invest in a lazy day. Not that his days were remotely productive as of late.

It was no time at all before he was asleep again. But this time, his mind wasn't bogged down with sleeping pills. Will was pulled into the throws of his own imagination. He was back in his kitchen with Magnus, each of them holding cups of tea. She was saying something, but he couldn't quite make it out. And then she was standing in front of him, her hand clasping his and bringing it up to her chest.

"I'm right here," she whispered and she pushed her chest forward against his palm.

He felt her heartbeat, but it was hastened. He looked up at her face and was surprised to see it flushed. Her cheeks were rosey and her bottom lip was partially between her teeth. Will's eyes bulged, among other things, at the sight of her. Was she… aroused?

He opened his mouth to speak, but Helen quickly placed a delicate finger over his lips and shook her head. "Shush," she whispered. She was practically panting in front of him. What on Earth was in that tea?

Will stood frozen in front of her for what felt like forever before she shifted her weight, causing his hand to move from over her heart to the swell of her breast. Despite the utter shock of touching her so intimately, he didn't remove his hand. Instead, he let it slide further down until he was cupping her firm mound. Her stifled moan made his manhood twitch in his jogging pants enough that he could see it in his peripheral vision. He let his thumb gently stroke the fabric over her nipple and he could feel it perking up through her bra and dress.

His name slipped through her lips as Helen pushed her breast harder against her protégé's stoking fingers. Her head lolled back and to the side slightly as she soaked up the feel of his hands on her body. She let her own hands slither under his shirt and up his rippling chest. Her nails dragged against his sensitive flesh the closer she got to his pants. She was so thankful that he was still in his pajamas.

Will shuddered against her ministrations and brought his second hand up to caress her other breast. She groaned again and he grinned. His shirt was off of him in minutes and he managed to pull her dress down to reveal a lacy beige bra. He laughed inwardly: her underwear matched her shoes. Only Helen Magnus would be that meticulous.

As her dress scrunched around her waist, Helen continued to disrobe William and with some difficulty. He was damned good with his hands and he kept her gasping for breath and distracted. So, as a way to put them on an even playing field, she licked at his left ear and sucked the lobe gently into her mouth.

Her tongue was ice cold against Will's skin and he gasped loudly at the contact. His fingers danced slowly up her chest to her shoulders where he found her bra straps. With expected ease, he slid the straps down her arms and managed to unhook the band all while her frigid tongue played at his ear and along his jawline. Quickly, Will returned his hands to her firm breasts and rolled her already stiff nipples between his forefingers and thumbs.

The breathly moan that left her lips also brought a grin to them. Helen stuck her tongue out and followed Will's jaw once more and then suddenly she dipped down to the small hollow spot where his neck met his collar bone. As he panted against her, and continued his relentless assault on her breasts, she trailed down his chest, circled his left nipple with her icey lips, and then she zig-zagged across his abs. The contracting muscles made her giggle and she followed the pattern three or four more times before descending further. Her tongue flicked against his navel, then down his light sprinkling of belly hair she recalled him calling a 'happy trail'.

As Helen continued her arctic tease, Will fondled her breasts. He reached for her hips to bring her closer, but a hand came out to slap his. A simple glance up from her current position was all he needed. So, instead, he moved his hands away from her beautiful mounds to her shoulders. He massaged her flesh tenderly before moving down her back. The lack of swatting hands brought a smile to his lips. His hands worked their way further down her spine to the point where he was bending over her as she furthered her way down his body. As her lips neared his groin, his hands found her lace-covered buttocks. He gave them each a light tap before squeezing the firm flesh in his hands. God, did she have an ass!

Magnus moaned loudly, her breath tickling his attentive shaft. For a woman with such a frozen tongue, her breath was hot against his skin. She continued licking her way down his hips, surprised to find his skin baby smooth as she grew closer to his jewels. A quick swipe from her tongue on either side of his sack brought Will's legs together with a harsh clap. Despite the pressure surrounding them, Helen continued to flick her tongue across his balls, delighting in the slight wrinkling of his flesh. Eventually, she moved away from them and up toward his incredibly lonely soldier. It was standing perfectly at attention and the head was almost shiny he was so hard. She grinned and chastely kissed his tip, then grabbed it with her right hand to keep it from jumping up and away from her mouth. By now, her body was bent at a total ninety-degree angle. She tightened her grip around his cock and kissed his tip again, this time allowing just a fraction of the flesh to enter her mouth.

Will could feel his legs trembling under his weight. Her touch was like hot silk, which was surprising considering the frozen trail she'd left down his body. His hips bucked toward her as she licked his head from bottom to top. "Helen," he groaned with a ragged breath. His left hand left her butt and came up to clench in her hair. He pulled the chestnut locks away from her face so he could watch her blow him.

She licked his tip again, this time from top to bottom and she made sure to pay certain attention to the base of his head. Her tongue rolled across the thin, pulsating skin almost in perfect synchronization with his eyes rolling back in his head. She smiled as he held back the involuntary thrust of his hips and then she continued her teasing. It took her several minutes to lick up and down the length of his shaft before she decided to play fair. Her lips parted delicately and took his head into her mouth, her tongue swirling around the sensitive skin. She lapped up the sticky pre-come he wept and slid her mouth further down.

A loud moan left Will Zimmerman's lips as his mentor sucked his manhood into her mouth. When his tip touched the back of her throat, he gripped her ass tighter with his right hand and pulled more of her hair away with his left. "Helen," he grunted. "Oh, God!"

Helen laughed while still holding his member between her lips, her jovial noise vibrating down him deliciously. She felt his knees buckle slightly and her hand instantly went up to push against the center of his pelvis. She shifted her body so she was kneeling in front of him and waited for him to adjust his hands in her hair before continuing his blowjob. Her pace was slow and tantalizing at first: she wanted to feel his burning skin and hear his cries for more.

The latter of her two desires took no time at all. Will was nearly in tears after a minute of her painfully slow bobbing. "Helen, please!" He cried, gazing down at her in desperation.

She didn't respond at first, taking him all the way into her mouth again before releasing him and taking a moment to breathe. Then, she started again, this time a little faster than before. The cycle repeated twice more before Will was writhing beneath her and struggling to keep upright. Helen giggled against him as she sucked him in hastily and doubled her speed as she felt his cock swelling. Her hand joined her lips soon after, sliding down his length in unison with her mouth.

Will couldn't breathe; couldn't think. All he knew was that he was going to come and very soon. "Careful," he choked out, his grip on her brunette curls tightening slightly. "I'm gonna – oh fuuuck!"

/-/-/-/-/-/

Will shot up in bed with his hands planted firmly behind him. He was hot and breathing heavily. As he regained cognition and awareness of his surroundings, his mind formed a thousand different questions. A few of those answered themselves as he surveyed his body. The bag of ice he brought to bed with him opened and emptied down his face and body; which led to the second mess in his bed, a mess he was not looking forward to cleaning up. With a reluctant sigh, Will dragged himself into the bathroom and peeled his sticky pajama pants and boxer briefs off of his body. He tossed them into his laundry hamper before turning the water on in the shower. He hadn't had a wet dream in years.

**A/N: Another wonderful thanks to Arones for fixing my cray-cray grammar. I hope everyone enjoyed this taste of what's to come. Now I'm going to go figure out exactly what that will be =P.**


End file.
